ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Miguzi
Miguzi is a former weekday afternoon block that premiered on Cartoon Network on April 19, 2004. The block was themed around Erin, an animated young 13-year-old girl (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) who finds refuge within the confines of a strange spaceship that is trapped underwater and inhabited by aquatic creatures (including Big Stalks, Flip, Curly, Tre, Remo, Bass, Monitor, Tweet and Yoke). Not surprisingly, this lighter-toned action block was from Williams Street, the producers of late-night programming block Adult Swim and Toonami, a block of programming which Miguzi replaced in the weekday-afternoon timeslot. Toonami moved to Saturday nights. Miguzi changed its programming often. The block aired weekdays between 5pm-7pm on April 19, 2004 to January 15, 2006 (later 4pm-6pm which it started on January 16, 2006). On June 20, 2004, the block also received a time slot on Sundays (3pm-5pm). The Sunday version of Miguzi featured the same lineup as the weekday version; however, only reruns from the previous week were aired. On September 12, 2004, the Sunday schedule was changed to a viewers choice 4-episode marathon of one of the shows from the weekday lineup. This Sunday version of Miguzi was titled Wheel of Gooz, and the promo featured a roulette wheel with 4 sections that corresponded to the 4 Miguzi shows. From November 22, 2004 to January 15, 2005, the "Make a MonsterPiece" contest was held on cartoonnetwork.com and viewers could enter for a chance to have their drawing appear on Miguzi. Hundreds of entries were submitted and a panel of judges selected the winning drawing that was then turned into an animated character. The winning submission was "Yoke" by by Kyler Spears. In June 2007, Miguzi was replaced by Master Control, an interactive block. Programming *''Ben 10'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Megas XLR'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Naruto'' *''One Piece'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Pokemon: Advance Challenge'' *''Pokemon: Advance Battle'' *''Pokemon: Battle Frontier'' *''Pokemon Chronicles'' *''Robotboy'' *''Static Shock'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Winx Club '' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Zatch Bell!'' Schedules Characters *'Erin' - Erin is a young human girl that visits the ship every day and is the only character that speaks comprehensibly. *'Remo' - Remo is a large walking remote control. He is seen in bumpers being smacked by the other characters in order to change the channel. *'Bass' - Bass is a walking Bass speaker. Though he does not talk, his personality still comes through. He is skittish and does not like change. After a while, a second Bass was found in a box in the basement and the two appeared in bumpers together. The original has a red band around its arm while the other has a blue band around its arm. *'Tweet' - Tweet is a very small walking tweeter. He is very brave and can often be found walking underfoot and getting into mischief. After a while, a second Tweet was found in a box in the basement and the two appeared in bumpers together. *'Dr. Monitor' - Monitor, as it is called by Erin, is a sentient TV screen that has been a part of the ship since it was created. *'Big Stalks' - Big Stalks is a big green monster with 3 eyes and two cone shaped horns sticking out of his head. *'Tre' - Tre is a small green monster with 5 eyes and tentacles. *'Flip' - Flip is a purple monster with a 3rd eye. *'Curly' - Curly is a blue monster that wears a suit and a glass helmet, similar to a space suit. However, his arms and a tentacle on his head are outside of the suit. He is the brother of Yoke. *'Yoke' - Yoke is a green monster that appears to be just a head floating in an egg shaped vessel that hovers off the ground. He has been shown to have telekinesis. He is the brother of Curly. *'Salty' - Salty is an old human man that talks like a pirate. He wears a scuba suit and visits the ship to introduce sea life to the crew. Trivia * In the Summer Kick-Off Special 2005, Tommy and Tara (in real life) sends out a signal for the Miguzi gang (animated) to introduce new things to Miguzi. * In Summer 2006, the block was given a complete rebrand, with the 3D environments being removed, and replaced with simplistic 2D backgrounds. Erin was also removed from the block without a trace. A few new aliens were also added (which also appeared in the Cartoon Network Invaded promos and bumpers from May 2007). References Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television programming blocks Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Television programming blocks in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 2004 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2007